Unbreakable
by DaGirl32
Summary: Leah the "Bitch" of the pack. She'd been hurt so many times by Sam and the others that she couldn't take the pain anymore. The cold hearted female of the group needed a way out. She needed someone to love her, Leah had no one. If she's so cold hearted how did no one notice her pain, oddly enough someone did. AU
1. So Small

**_Chapter one: So Small_**

 _ **'**_ _Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

 _Is just a grain of sand_

 _And what you've been out there searching for forever_

 _Is in your hands_

 _And when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

 _It sure makes everything else seem so small_

 ** _Carrie Underwood_**

 _Rain rain go away come again another day_

It had been pouting for the last hour, the sky dark grey and filled with storming clouds. Most of la push had been advised to stay in doors but the protectors to make sure everyone was safe.

In the middle of the forest on the mudding forest floor a grey wolf appeared to be sleeping. But if close enough you'd see the wolf was more alert than appeared.

The rain oddly enough was calming in this time of worry for the people. The wolf enjoyed the rain, rain symbolized depression while others took rain as a sign that they'd have healthy crops in the quilet tribe. Leah on the other hand looked to the darker outlook of rain.

 _Just my luck the rain isn't going to stop anytime soon._

Honestly rain was the most annoying thing in the world to the wolf, it reminded her-yes a female- of her past relationship with Sam.

" _Leah honestly shut up! He imprinted and he's in love you know how the rules work," Paul barked at her._

Ironic isn't it, a wolf barking its anger at it's fellow pack mate.

Leah rolled her eyes. She got up from her spot and began to wonder in the woods.

" _Paul talk shit when you've gone through what I've gone through" Leah snarled._

 _It's been one year since Sam left me for my cousin_ \- Leah shuddered She hated the thought of them being together with a burning passion.

One moment he's talking about their future together the next moment he's leaving her in the rain for her so called best friend-no sister- constantly being reminded that she'd never be with him and they're a match made in heaven made Leah a little bitter.

" _A little bitter? More like a straight bitch, just Imprint on someone else and let us live in peace already." Jared snapped_

Leah hadn't noticed she was full on sprinting, she didn't know where but she needed a distraction

" _Guys lighten up on Leah, it's not her fault we have to hear every single damn thought. I mean think about how awkward Sam must feel about this?" Jacob said._

 _I could practically feel their smirks_

Leah saw the cliff where her pack would go cliff diving on. Leah phased back into her human form. She was naked but thankfully she found a shirt and some shorts. She smelled them before putting them on.

Smelled like Quill, looks like he phased over here before going patrolling.

Leah walked over the cliff and sat on the edge. They were supposed to be on the look out if the red leech named Victoria showed up. It was the only reason why they were patrolling and not in doors safe.

Leah looked to the sky the rain drench her already wet clothing. She just sat there with only the rain making noise.

 _If I'd never become a wolf I'd still have my father. I'd still be with Sam, he would have found a way to love me, and I'd be able to have children. But now because of these stupid leeches thanks to Bellabitch I'd lost everything I had wanted in life._

 _I can't even go to college and become a doctor like I had wanted because were too busy worrying about the imprints stuff, and stupid bellabitch._

 _My life is far from what I'd ever expect it to be. My life is a nightmare put on replay; I'd rather die than continue with this mundane lifestyle._

 _It's not like anyone would miss me, Seth apparently should be phasing soon and he's too optimistic for his age. He can protect mom, it's not like me and my mother got along anyway. She favored Seth more and my dad favored me. Now I have no one to favor me, only my self._

 _I'm just lonely, I want a way out of it all, I want to feel wanted again._

 _I want to feel loved and finally not pitted. But that will never happen._

Leah looked solely out to the ocean, her face covered in tears mixed with rain.

 _Rain rain go away come again another day._

Leah was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear Quill come from behind; even with her advanced hearing her heart needed more attention than her safety.

"Leah?" Quill's voice shook her back into reality. She wiped her eyes. "What?" her voice was small and betrayed the famous bitch of the packs attitude.

This took Quill off his game, he'd never seen her so venerable. He was now in Big brother mode, even though she was older she was the only girl in the entire pack. They all knew when to joke but when someone was emotionally and physically hurt everyone went protective mode.

Leah made Quill nervous, she had her legs dangling off a cliff in the middle of a storm and when they're supposed to be patrolling for the enemy.

He made carefully deceive steps towards her, he didn't want her to get upset and do something she'd regret.

"Hey what's wrong?" He carefully asked her.

He kept edging towards her, nothing to quick but nothing too slow.

"Nothing it- I've just been thinking." She absent mildly played with her short hair.

"About what?"

She started to laugh like a maniac, it was sadistic, insane but that's how Leah felt on the inside.

 _ **Insane.**_

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be fully happy?"

 _Trick question_

"Um no not really, but I have my good days and then bad days. I just roll with the punches from life like you do."

"Well I'm tired of rolling with the punches, I want to be happy and I think I know how to be truly happy."

Quill was an arm length away from Leah; if she did anything drastic he could phase and catch her.

"Leah…"

Leah began to tenderly push off from her grassy seat; she was going to go cliff diving in the middle of the storm.

But Quill wasn't going to have that; he pulled Leah back and had a secer grip on her waste.

He could see he bug brown doe eyes, she was so beyond tired. Tired of feeling pain. He could feel her heart break from just the look she was giving him. She looked so hopeless and so lost.

She broke down and began to violently sob, Quill held her closer he whispered softly into her ear, she needed comfort and he was willing to give her some in this moment.

If Quill could stop her pain he'd do so in a heartbeat.

 _ **But he couldn't.**_

—

When Quill had arrived with only his pants on and a half naked Leah both drenched fro the rain, surprised was the only thing he could use to describe the situation.

She was broken beyond repair and it was the packs fault for this, she needed to know she could count on them when she was broken.

When Emily saw her cousins state she quickly drew a hot bath for her, but Leah remained silent. It was scary to say the least. Sam blamed Quill for her silence claiming he had done something to her.

Quill argued he'd done no such things, he explained vaguely what happened leaving out major details. Claiming she was "exhausted" and collapse from sitting in the rain for too long, other words he claimed she had a fever. Which is impossible for werewolves.

Ironic how her temperature is 115.2, which is above average.

She's sick and got out of explain what happened because her being sick was reason enough not to talk to anyone.

But Quill knew her dirty secret and was waiting until she got better to confront her on what had been said that night.

Leah ended up sleeping for an entire two days; emotionally her wolf was going stir crazy. But physically she was fine. Which is why she's been up for two minutes to find Quill sitting in a chair with Jacob standing against the door and the rest of the pack watching her with closely.

"What are you all staring at, take a picture it will last longer you assholes!" Leah shrieked.

The tension was eased and replaced with Sam staring- no glaring- at her and Jared and Paul having a losing battle to not laugh. Quill on the other hand was concerned for his "sister" and Jacob sighed.

"Leah what were you thinking!" Sam yelled.

Leah flinched from his tone. She knew explaining time would soon come, but she didn't think it would happen once she woke up.

"Well I didn't think I would get sick, I was just doing my job." She retorted.

Sam threw his hands up in the air. Quill narrowed his eyes at her, she could feel his glare as well as Jacobs but she chose to focus in on the ugly wallpaper in Emily's room.

"Leah you almost died! Do you know how worried I was-no we all were about you. What would I have told your mother and what about Seth."

 _Tell them they excuse for a daughter is finally out of their hair and they can move on peacefully for once._

"I don't know Sam! But it was a mistake and it wont happen again."

 _A mistake that should have just killed me, I can't even do that properly._

"Your damn right it won't happen again, **Your banned from any pack related things for two month's** , until you can get your act together your a hazard to this pack and to yourself. I don't want you **anywhere near this house for the next two months** no phasing either, **you control your anger.** " Sam yelled, he used his **alpha voice**. It wasn't just him angry it was the wolf inside of him that was angry.

 _I cowered my head in shame why couldn't I just be normal; honestly life would be so much easier._

Leah nodded in response and all of the men left her room. Quill gave Leah a meaningful look that said _**pull shit and I'll tell them what you almost did**_ _I glared at him, if he was to find out I did anything to harm myself he'd lose his shit._

Leah sighed to herself, this was going to be a long two months, constantly being by her. She was graduating high school in less than a month. She already applied to some colleges. She got into University of Washington in Seattle and into University of Texas In Austin, Texas.

She already knew from these past events that have taken place what college she'd choose, the only person who knew about all this was her "best" friend Sarah McCall, who lives in La Push and currently hates Leah fro being a bitch.

Leah closed her eyes and drifted back into her "peaceful" sleep. Where she dreamed about her "normal" life and her marrying Sam but then she wakes up and remembers it will never happen.

 **I'm back. I'll be posting/ redoing scream and new hero tomorrow it will be up. I've been working on revamping the stories for a while. Hope you like this story.**


	2. Sober

Chapter Two: Sober

 _ **And now that's it's over, I'll never be sober**_

 _ **I couldn't believe, but now I'm so high**_

 _ **And now that's it's over, I'll never be sober**_

 _ **I couldn't believe, but now I'm so**_

 _ **-Childish Gambino**_

It had been a long hard month of Leah being alone, none of the Pack spoke to her if she saw them at school. Her loneliness was now full-blown, the wolf inside her wanted to be free. But an order is an order. All Leah did was go to school, work and party.

Partying made her feel alive again; it was the perfect way to express her. By drinking herself into a coma, she'd kiss any guy she wanted and even had sex with multiple guys. Being alone had its perks.

Since none of the guys wanted to speak to her she needed to find other people to speak to her. She had gone from bitchy Leah to faking it till you make it preppy Leah. Did she hate these so-called friends with a passion, oh fuck yes she did but at least they wanted to talk with her.

She dressed and acted different, instead of chowing down all her meals she ate like a lady. It worried her mother with her sporadic behavior, but she was acting like a lady so her mother wasn't going to complain about that.

Today was Thursday the final Thursday of her senior year, she wanted to hurry up and leave. She was at her friends-word used loosely- house Melissa Ervin. Melissa was your typical mean girl, whatever came onto her mind she spoke it. She was a bitch and Leah respected that.

How they became friends is a funny story, because they both "Loved" someone from the pack, fro Leah it was Sam, For Melissa it was Jared but he imprinted on Kim and left Melissa high and dry which is why she turned from being shy to the queen Bee. He gave her no reason to why they should break up. it crushed her in to many filmier ways possible.

 _ **Last Month.**_

 _Leah had found table to sit at for lunch, she was eating three slices of pizza meat lover to be exact when Melissa approached her._

" _Your sitting at my table bitch"_

 _Leah snapped her head up to Melissa who was waiting for her to move with a glare._

" _i don't fucking see your name on it do I bitch."_

 _Melissa kept up this stare down._

" _Your Leah Clearwater? The one who was dating Sam? Right?"_

 _Leah stopped eating_

" _Yeah what's it to you? You gonna give me pity that I don't need or want."_

 _She raised an eyebrow "No Bitch, stop moping around for him, he ain't coming back and me and you both know this."_

 _Her words hit Leah hard in the heart. But with this encounter it dawned on her who this girl was._

" _Your Melissa Ervin? You and Jared had some epic love story?"_

 _Leah could see Melissa stiffen at the sound of his name. Her eyes gave away what her face wouldn't. Pain, emotionally dreading pain. Jared fucks over Melissa and since she wasn't apart of the pack he got away with being a douche to her. But Sam couldn't get away with it._

" _Yeah what's it to you? He left me for some other bitch that thinks she'll be happy with him. She should just wait, once he finds another girl he'll leave her and I'll be waiting with a smirk."_

 _Leah felt bad for her, Jared and Kim would never separate. But Melissa would never know that._

" _He fucked you over, Sam fucked me over. I'm not moving but you can sit with me if you want."_

 _Melissa looked especially at Leah. She huffed out and sat across from Leah. They both ate in silence._

" _I'm Leah Clearwater by the way."_

" _And I' Melissa Ervin."_

From that day on Leah and Melissa were becoming friends, well until she's back in the pack and is forced o leave Melissa like Jared left her. But Leah didn't really want to leave this weird friendship at all.

Right now Melissa was picking Leah's outfit for tonight's Party at Evan Mackey's house. He lived in Forks and had a water front house in Seattle. He was very rich and very good looking, but only had eyes on Melissa if he'd ever admit it to her.

 _Melissa had set out my outfit for the night. A black leather flare dress, which hugged me in all the right places, black four inch Chelsea booties black leather lose fitting jacket. She told me dark colors looked well on me, in school I wore preppy outfits but at parties I wore what I couldn't while my pack mates could see me. Then report me too Sam and then he'd tell my mom. And I don't need that._

Leah did a final twirl in front of the mirror. Her hair was staring to grow up again; it was still short but looked more female.

Melissa and Leah's style mirrored one another when it came to their nightlife activities.

They both piled into Melissa black Wrangler jeep and headed too the party. Leah knew there would be a chance of running into the guys at the party. A majority of the local high scholars would be there and they needed to make sure everyone was safe.

Melissa parked along the road filled with other teenager's cars. The pair got out and Leah gave her a signature smirk as they walked into the party.

Who knew parting and drinking could help Leah with her suicidal thoughts, they let her forget them while she drank the night away.

Bodies pressing close together, music blaring and drinks being passed around to the nine.

Leah sure did love to party.

The duo walked down squeezing through bodies to get to the table, which happened to have tequila her favorite drink choice. She poured a shot for her and Melissa. Party tradition what ever happens they start the night off with a good shot of tequila and then separate for an hour or two and then meet back up to go home.

"I'm going to go see if Evan here!" Melissa screamed over the music.

"Okay! I'm going to go meet some people" Leah screamed back.

They separated and Leah found herself in Evans kitchen where a throng of people hooking up on the appliances. She rolled her eyes. And left the hook up spot, she couldn't get passed people as fast as she would be doing. It's like a nightclub, so many bodies pressed-grinding up against one another. Hands touching Leah's legs and the occasional but grabbing.

She ended up back at the drink table and began to take shots after shots.

The Music continued to blare throughout the house.

 **Hot and dangerous**

 **If you're one of us, then roll with us**

Leah had taken her sixth shot when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see Jared with his Imprint Kim, Quill and Jacob. They were all staring at her like she was some alien.

' **Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

 **And we've got our hot-pants on and up**

 **And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club**

Leah turned around, she knew she'd see them and now they're going to report back to Sam and all hell is going to break lose for Leah. She took one more shot and abandoned the table; she ended up bumping into Sean Kelly. Captain of the Basketball he got recruited to go to the University or Southern California, he was sweet and humble.

 **And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

 **Got Jesus on my necklace**

Leah grabbed a fist full of his Salmon polo shirt from vineyard and kissed him. He wasn't much of a partier, normally the designated driver. But he kissed back; he knew if this wasn't a party Leah would most likely talk to him not kiss him.

 **I've got that glitter on my eyes**

 **Stockings ripped all up the side**

 **Looking sick and sexyfied**

 **So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

Sean grabbed her waist and hungrily took more for the kiss. They both kept going at it. Best way to avoid the pack was to make out with someone.

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

 **Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

Time stopped around the pair, it was the best kiss she'd ever been given better than Sam. A lot better than Sam's kissing.

 **We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

When the pair pulled apart he picked Leah up and she wrapped her legs around his waste. Honestly Sex was the best distraction she needed.

 **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

 **Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

They ended up in one of the vacant rooms and they started going at it like animals. Leah kicked her boots off; Sean took off his shirt revealing his six-pack. _God damn he is fine_ Leah threw her jack into the corner and Sean took his pants off.

 **We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

They were panting by the time they had finished; she knew her pack had heard everything. They were passionately kissing, when they separated Leah was panting. She was stress free from that. _Who says nice guys finish last, not Sean._

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

Once the two separated and re-clothed they both exited the rom. They went on their separate ways; Leah was almost back to the table when she ran into a brick wall. Well not brick wall more like Quill who gave her his best-disappointed look he could muster. It was more like a glare but nobody was commenting on this stare.

"Leah are you freaking kidding me, you could have been taken advantage of at this party what were you thinking. You could have been…" Quill was fuming

Leah rolled her eyes and tried to move past him but he grabbed onto her upper arm. His grip began to hurt, no doubt bruise. But with her healing abilities it would only last for a minute or two.

"Let go of me Quill you're hurting my arm." Leah desperately pleaded with him.

Jacob glared at her; as well he wasn't angry like Quill was he was more worried. After Leah left Quill accidentally let slip why Leah got sick, they've been trying to speak to her but with Melissa constantly around her she created an unpentarble wall. Melissa was like Leah she didn't take to people's bullshit at all. Which was complicated because Jared dated her and if the pack within a five foot radius of Leah they got their asses handed to them mean girl style.

"Leah were all worried for you, you need to come to Sam's it's a order from him." Jacob said seriously

"No"

"Damn it Leah now isn't a good moment to have a bitch fit this is important." Quit yelled.

She winced. The grip only got higher on her upper arm. It hurt badly.

"I'm not going with you at all, Melissa is still here and I made a promise to her. Tell Sam he can eat a dick fro all I care. " Leah struggled to regain her arm from Quill.

"So help me god Leah why are you so difficult this is why you and Sam didn't work out!" Jacob snapped.

Leah's glare dropped, her eyes started to well up with tears.

 _He looked guilty._

He could see on Leah's face he had taken it way to far. Call her a bitch and she wont care but saying it was her fault she and Sam didn't work out was the biggest slap to the Face someone could do to her. She wanted to claw Jacob's face until it was raw. She wanted to Yell at him and makes him feel terrible.

But she couldn't apart of her knew he was just saying things to be nasty and piss her off make her more likely to go with them. But another apart knew he was right. Maybe if she had been compliant he wouldn't have met Emily and he would have stayed with her. Maybe her father would still be here and her and Melissa would be happy fully happy.

Leah could feel the tears well up; she refused to give the satisfactory of seeing her cry.

Quill's gripped loosened and she took this option to make a break for it, she could feel the hot tears burning her eyes. She needed to find Melissa fast. Leah happened to pass a clock while on her search for Melissa it was half past midnight and they arrived around ten something, so what ever that girl was going she was going to wrap it up any minute.

Leah rerouted herself back to the drink table once more. The throng of bodies died down it was breathable and moveable through the "dance" floor. She could smell some of her pack members still in the house, namely she smelled someone new as well.

 _Had more people phased while I was away?_

That question was soon answered when she saw Embry Call along with her baby brother Seth walking with Quill, Jacob and Jared without his "Girl friend" Kim. Good lord it was like a mob sense to Leah, they were coming in ruining her mood about to do something they know they shouldn't be doing.

Seth smelled his sister sent and looked up at the right moment. Leah looked into his eye's he could see the panic in her eyes and he felt sorry. But they needed the old Leah back not this party girl Leah.

He knew she wasn't happy in general with Sam leaving her but drinking wasn't going to solve anything for her. It was only going to create more problems not just for her but also for the entire pack.

Leah gave a look of pure fear, her eyes were puffy and red and her hair screamed _I just had sex_ and her out fit was very reveling. But she had fun tonight; it gave her a chance to forget her hectic life.

With a couple of strides the pack was facing the new Leah. The one that loved partying and having sex the one that could be at bliss fro a couple of hours. The one in one month would be leaving for Texas. This new Leah was something she could manage but the old bitchier was something she desperately wanted to get rid of.

"Leah if you don't come with us Paul will come in here and drag you away kicking and screaming. Which will only anger Sam even more he'll give you more patrolling times so you can kiss this life style away. Leah we know this isn't the real you." Quill pleaded.

"What you don' understand is I'm happier being in this environment, where people actually want to have an conversation with me and don't constantly call me a bitch. Where I have real friends _they really aren't my friends but it's better than being alone._ I'm sick of being the bitch of the group you don't need me, your forced to have me"

 _Jacob finally snapped_

"Leah look at yourself, this isn't you. You look like a slut okay. You look like a carbon copy of Melissa, which by the way isn't your friend. All you both do is party and that isn't healthy at all. You need to wake up and smell reality. Partying isn't gong to bring Sam running back to you; he has Emily let it go. None of this-"He waved his arms around "Is what any person wants stop being bitter and just come and help us already. Were wasting precious time because your being immature, what would your dad even say if he aw you dressing like this."

Everyone and their mother heard what Jacob said to Leah. She could feel that burning sensation again, she was going to cry. Jacob had humiliated her, he was right Sam would never fully care about her again and neither would these friends. Her dad would most likely disown her and her mom didn't like her all the time this would be the perfect reason to kick her out of the house.

As Leah was about to step forward and leave with them her saving grace arrived.

"Who the fuck do you think your speaking to you piece of shit!" The voice was loud and shrill

Everyone's- _I mean everyone's_ \- head snapped towards the voice.

It was none other than Melissa Ervin with her blackberry in hand and a scowl on her face. _Okay more like a glare on her face_ , she looked very pissed and her normal pissed off face would run for its money if it saw this face.

Melissa stomped over to the pack and grabbed Leah's arm tugging her in the direction of the front door.

Jacob was the first to come out of the shock of her comment.

"Hey where do you think your going Melissa we need Leah, this isn't one of your stupid games either this is very important." He snarled at her.

"Oh I heard, but I also heard what you said about me as well and I heard how you all allowed this oaf to say all these mean things about Leah. So there is no way in hell I'd let you near her. " Melissa snapped

Leah looked back and the pack with tears running down, she'd been hurt to many times to count. **She needed to leave.**

Melissa and Leah exited from the house and got in her car and they drove in utter silence. No radio, no gossiping-bitching- about people at the party just pure silence.

Melissa dropped Leah off at her house, the lights were all off which was a good sign.

She walked into her home and went straight to her room. She turned on the radio so it would drown out her crying.

She hadn't even changed from her clothing she just took a picture of her and Sam together and cried into her pillow.

Her life was so fucked up in to many ways to count. She needed to go to college and leave her life beyond.

"Why couldn't I have just died, why do I constantly need to be hurt and used." She sobbed into her pillow.

The night before her graduation had been officially ruined by the pack her so called brothers.

Tonight she learned some good lessons. _Never trust family they'll always disappoint you._

 _ **Leah cried herself to sleep for the first time in a while.**_


	3. Me, Myself and I

TW/ Suicidal thoughts and anxiety.

" _ **Remember: the time you feel lonely is the time you most need to be by yourself. Life's cruelest irony." - Douglas Coupland, Shampoo Planet**_

 _It's Ironic how life has a way of playing itself out._

Leah Clearwater thought life indeed had a way of being ironic. One minute she's attempting to end everything she's ever known the next she's getting ready to walk down for graduation and lead a normal life. She had not been normal for quite a while, not since Sam broke her heart or since she lost her father. Not even when she was forced to join a group of all men who had no idea how heartbreak indeed operated in one's life. If she could flip her emotions off with a switch Leah would have done so the night Sam desecrated her heart and peace of mind.

Leah knew this state of euphoria would not last forever. Everything in life has a way of crashing down on her when she least expects it too. But at this very moment, she deiced to have fun with life and just roll with what life was deciding on handing her.

"Leah Clearwater."

Leah walked across the stage and took her diploma. She had a gigantic smile on her face; she was enjoying every single moment of this. Today was her day it was all about her. As Leah walked back to her seat, she looked out at the crowd and noticed something was off. Where was her family? She fully turned her body around and frantically searched for them. Anyone, to be honest, even Paul. Did anyone come to see her off?

Leah grew mute, Aaron Smith nudged her in the side and gave her a playful smile. She gave him a weak one back, Leah's stomach dropped were they mad she left the pack? Did everyone decide to punish her by not seeing her off?

 _Maybe I'm just overreacting; Dad said I tend to do that._

Her principal continued to talk, but she tuned him out. She didn't care for what this joke had to say to her, today she was a graduate and then in August she'd move to Texas to start school. She finally had a future again.

As everyone began to walk out of the gymnasium, she spotted Melissa and her family. Leah walked up and hugged her friend and her family. The chatted, but it wasn't the same for Leah. She could practically feel something was off, something was not right in her heart. Leah walked back to her car and silently drove back to her house. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She truly was worried when she saw no lights were on in her house.

Leah quickly entered her house to find a note on the door. _"Were at Sam's when you come home, go to his house everyone needs to talk." – Seth._ Leah walked back to her car; she was very confused at this moment. Did they not come to her graduation because they were mad at her? It could be a reason why nobody came to see her.

Leah drove to her ex-lover's house. She hated going to his house, but she would love to have some answers to what is going on. It didn't take her long to drive up the gravel driveway again, just like the good old days. Leah faintly smiled, but her smile faded when she heard pained screams. She could see the entire pack standing outside wincing each time the person would scream.

As she exited her car, the pack all looked up, and the gave her an angry look. Even Seth shockingly enough, what had she missed. She took her heels off and held them in her hand as she walked to them. Nobody spoke to her; no one gave her direct eye contact.

Leah waved her hand in the air. "what's going on?" Leah asked. Paul snarled at her; she quickly dropped her hand. Seth took a deep breath; he looked very disappointed in his older sister.

"You weren't here when we needed you, Leah," Seth said.

Leah gave him a confused look; what kind of ominous message was that.

"Seth, what are you talking about? I was at my graduation."

"Leah, we had the big battle with the red head and…" Seth took another deep breath. "Jacob got hurt because we were down one person. He almost died." Leah gasped.

Jacob got hurt, she wanted to be there for him. She unconsciously took a step forward, and Embry snarled at her as well. She gave a pained expression; she had no idea this battle was going to happen. She had been so wrapped up in herself for once Leah didn't even know. She's so beyond selfish for that.

"I'm. so sorry guy I had no Idea I was jus-" Paul cut her off. "Yeah Leah you didn't know." Leah glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean Paul."

"Paul don't" Quill said.

But Paul didn't listen

"You know Leah; we all want to have normal healthy lives. But you don't see us giving up everything we have responsibilities even your damn little brother was here. But you chose to run away, and that's the difference between you and Emily. Have you ever actually looked into Sam's head because we all have. Leah is not once doing he love you. He felt sorry for you; your dad was a tribal leader, and he saw him as a father figure. Leah you never had a future with Sam to begin

With, Emily had always been his love even without the imprint. Did you know he was going to break up with you anyway? He just needed the right moment to do so. Leah, you have no Loyalty. Just because you wanted to Kill yourself, you're such a coward. You'd never survive in this pack anyway; we always have to clean up your damn messes. You're just a pathetic member of this pack, and someone got hurt because of it." Paul yelled.

 _There is a moment when you speak you realized you might have gone too far, sadly enough Paul didn't have that moment._

Leah's body was violently shaking, but it wasn't to phase. It's something much deeper than anger; it's her anxiety. Her anxiety had worsened once she and Sam had broken up. She had to take deep breaths; she counted to ten slowly. Her hands were violently shaking; the pack was looking at her in anticipation of her phasing as the norm when someone said something she didn't agree on.

Leah had her head down, focusing on her hands. "If this is the case, then I'll do you the favor you had always wanted since I joined the pack." Leah turned around and got into her car.

"There goes Leah being dramatic again," Embry whispered.

The group was mad she was not there; they needed her help. They were angry she didn't understand imprinting as they all understood. They were not necessarily angry but just frustrated by her choices she had displayed for the last couple of months. They put their frustrations out on her, and now the backlash was something they were to tire of dealing with or even fathoming.

Leah drove back to her house in pure silence. Her tears were just silently falling as she drove; she couldn't do it anymore. She physically could not live in La Push Washington in this emotional state of mind everyone had placed her in. Leah pulled over to the side of the road and shakily dialed Melissa's number.

"Mel, remember that idea to make a road trip… yeah, I change my mind. Let's Leave tonight."

 _Me, myself and I, that's all I got in the end_  
 _That's what I found out and there ain't no need to cry_  
 _I took a vow that from now on_  
 _I'm gon' be my own best friend_

 _Beyonce_

 **Yep, here you guys go. Hope you like it, it gets better I do have a point in all of this.**


End file.
